beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Nolan James
Nolan James AKA The Dragonfly is a vigilante and a member of the Alpha Legion. He has no superpowers and relies on several martial arts and gadgets created by Dale Wilson, Nolan is the only member of the team to not have Alpha powers, not even superpowers at that. Biography Early Life Nolan was born and raised in a racist neighborhood somewhere in New York. Nolan found it hard to make friends and go out without being threatened or insulted. When Nolan was sixteen, on the way home from school, he was jumped by some of his neighbors and hospitalized for a month. When Nolan had finally awoke, his father had decided enough was enough, Nolan and his family had paid a martial arts teacher to teach Nolan in an ancient martial art that would make him almost unbeatable. Fighting the good fight Nolan had completed his training at age twenty. Nolan had graduated High School and attended College at this point. When he was twenty-four, Nolan encountered a young lady about to be mugged but Nolan beat the thugs to a pulp. Nolan then realized the people needed to be protected from any and all injustice but he couldn't do it alone. A month later, Nolan had discovered a superhero on the evening news named Acelarar, this was the push to make Nolan don a costume. Nolan was a scientist and made himself a high-tech costume with gadgets. He would then patrol the streets as THE DRAGONFLY. Early Adventures and joining the Alpha Legion On his first night on patrol. The Dragonfly had encountered a murder case, using his equipment he created and his detective skills he learned from his Mentor, he had obtained a lead, he found a blood sample and peformed a DNA match on his computer inside his mask, he found a DNA match, his name was Jack Damien, his first clue to the actual murder and began his search for him. His search took him to a bar. The Dragonfly kicked the door down like it was nothing, everyone began to laugh at him because of his suit, until The Dragonfly smashed a thug's head onto the table destroying the table too. The thugs knew The Dragonfly meant business and they began to attack him, The Dragonfly disposed of them easily and demanded to know where Jack Damien was. Jack Damian pleaded not to be beaten, The Dragonfly then grabbed him by the collar and demanded answers on who murdered the little girl, Jack Damian stated it was his brother, he was with his brother when the murder happened and Jack stated he didn't want to kill a little girl and then his brother punched him causing him to bleed and get his blood on the crime scene. The Dragonfly promised he'd prove his innocence after he had cleared the case. The Dragonfly then went to Damien's brother's apartment to find it trashed and empty. The Dragonfly performed a reconstruction scene through the technology of his mask and learned that Damian had moved out of his apartment. The Dragonfly then looked for evidence on his whereabouts, The Dragonfly then found a map of a factory with a circle drawn around it with a note saying "Safe house", The Dragonfly headed to the factory. After arriving at the Factory. The Dragonfly knew he'd be hiding and so he turned on his mask's heat scanner and found Damien's brother, The Dragonfly sneak attacked him sending him unconscious, The Dragonfly took him to the NYPD and attached a note to him for the police to find saying "I'll always be watching ". Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning' - Due to his training, Nolan James possesses peak athletic strength and endurance. He has displayed peak human strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance. *'Peak Human Strength' - Nolan James possesses enough strength to throw a refrigerator and use a bed as a weapon. *'Peak Human Agility' - Nolan James possesses peak athletic levels of agility. He is the only person able to do a quadruple backflip. *'Peak Human Speed' - Nolan James possesses peak human speed, able to keep up with and even catch his mentor. *'Peak Human Reflexes' - He possesses enough skill to detect a Sniper and evade bullets at point blank range. He even managed to survive five minutes in a training/sparring match with Noah Salsworth at one point even using his reflexes to knock him unconscious. *'Peak Human Endurance' - He is able to go for 4 days straight with no sleep and is capable of holding his breath for 7 minutes from training with his mentor. *'Peak Human Durability' - He is able to withstand attacks from a superpowered being. He even got up and continued to fight a Terranovian at one point after being punched into a concrete wall. *'Master Acrobat '- James is a prodigious natural athlete and acrobat, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. He is regarded as the greatest human acrobat on Earth, second to his Mentor. *'Master Detective' - James has been said to be one of the greatest detectives on Earth and in the top 10 list in the Galaxy. *'Stealth' - He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. He is also skilled enough to even sneak away and keep hidden from Speed Molecule Carriers like Burt J. Rhode. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Dragonfly Suit' - The Dragonfly's current costume created by Dale Wilson is made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It also has a cloaking device for stealth, but is rarely used, the suit is also very, very light and extendable capable for peforming acrobatics and martial arts. *'Utility Belt' - A belt capable of holding The Dragonfly's equipment, mostly being his gadgets. Weapons *'Eskrima Sticks' - The Dragonfly's primary weapon. He uses it in most crime fighting although if he is forced to resolve to his hands, he will. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Alpha Legion members Category:Humans Category:Articles by User:Awesomekid120